


Irreplaceable

by heyghouls



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Cuties, Developing Relationship, Humour, Light fun stuff, M/M, VidCon, develop feelings, goldfish, idk just some fluff, im nothing without you, might turn into multi chaps, open heart, or are you, rock paper scissors, stuck in elevator, what happens in the elevator stays in the elevator, youre irreplaceable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyghouls/pseuds/heyghouls
Summary: Shane and Ryan get stuck in an elevator and 13 games of Rock Paper Scissors later, Ryan starts to contemplate his life and what would happen if one of them came to die.Better than it sounds I hope, I just suck at summary.





	Irreplaceable

“ Come on Ry, we are taking the elevator. It will be much faster“

Ryan and Shane had just finished grabbing some food that the food service provided for them at Vidcon. It had been a long, eventful day for the two of them and nothing better to finish it off but a nice hot meal. They couldn't wait to crash down in their own bed and thought of a peaceful evening sounded appealing to the both of them, until they had to ruin it by arguing about which _means of transportation_  they should take to their room. Shane was too full to take the stairs and Ryan had too much to eat and wanted to burn some off some calories by taking the stairs. 

“ This is not up for discussion. Let's go“

Before Ryan could argue, even more, Shane grabbed him by the arm and led him to the elevator door. 

“ I'm gonna have to work twice as hard for my workout tomorrow“

Shane rolled his eyes as they waited for the elevator patiently.

“ I'm sure your guns won't suffer from it Ryan“

Shane playfully pinched Ryan’s biceps and Ryan could feel the heat rushing to his face. Ryan mumbled something about his abdomen that Shane couldn't quite catch but the doors opened before Shane could ask. 

 “After you“

Ryan walked first and luckily, it was empty. He made his way to the back, resting his back against the wall and letting his hand rest on the wooden bar. Shane was quick to follow as he pressed the _10_  button to go up to their floor. He started humming a song softly, looking up at the glassed ceiling, smiling happily at Ryan who just rolled his eyes at how childish Shane could be.

They were about 3 floors in when a sudden bang was heard and everything stopped.

“ What the-“

Ryan fell back from the sudden shock and reached a hand to Shane to steady himself. Shane furrowed his brow and tilted his head curiously. 

“ Huh. Strange” 

He looked up as the light started flickering and then silence followed. He seemed totally unphased or unbothered. 

“ Shane, Shane, dude, why is the elevator stopping? “

“ I don't know Ryan, I think we are stuck.“

Wide-eyed Ryan made his appearance as panicked started building up inside him.

“ No no no no, this can't be happening“ 

“ Ryan, relax it's going to be fine.”

“ What do we do?!” 

Shane shrugged in the most casual way and pointed to the emergency alarm button on the elevator wall. 

“People were expecting us, surely they will come looking for us. “

Ryan totally dismissed him and started going crazy on the button. Shane laughed and gently pulled him back afraid he might make the entire thing blow up. Ryan took his phone out of his pocket and luckily, he had some service. He started texting everyone he knew in the building to give them a heads up, while Shane sat down, crossed legged, a small smile playing on his lips.

“ Who knew all I had to do to get frightened Ryan was to get you in an elevator?” 

“ Shut up Shane. I knew I should have taken the stairs. I hate elevators“

Shane nodded in an interesting manner as he did not know that about the young boy.

“ You're not claustrophobic, are you?“

“ I mean, kind of“ Ryan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He knew how stupid he probably looked at the moment, being scared of everything. Although, at least he was with Shane and Shane had seen him at his worse so he didn’t let himself worry about it too much. Until he realized he was still stuck in an elevator and almost started hyperventilating.

“ Hey hey hey, what are you panicking about? “

“ Oh I don't know, maybe because we are going to be stuck in here for god knows how long and I can already feel the walls closing in on me“

Ryan was pacing back and forth, biting his lips in a nervous habit and running his hand through his hair, something Shane found pretty cute. 

“ Okay, alright. For all we know, we might only be here for 2 minutes. I think you need to sit down bud. Cmere “

Ryan stopped for a minute and Shane looked at him, patiently waiting, tapping the spot beside him invitingly and Ryan eventually gave in.

**_10 minutes_ **

 

” Shane, that is so not true ”

” It so is. Look it up. Those people in France danced until they died.” He paused between each word for emphasis making Ryan relax in laughter. 

” I bet you not.”

Shane motioned to his phone so Ryan pulled out his phone but only to find out none of his text had gone through and he no longer had service.

” Fuck, I'm not getting anything”

Shane looked over at Ryan’s phone and then clicked the home button on his own device to see that he didn’t have any reception either.

” Yeah, same here”

” Whatever man, I call BS”

Shane laughed and gave him a look that said _we will talk about it later_ and Ryan shook his head in amusement.

” Hey, Ryan?”

Ryan let his head fall back against the wall as he turned to face Shane. 

” Yeah, Shane?”

” You want to play Rock Paper Scissors?”

**_26 minutes_ **

” Do you know how long it took me to edit that together? Way too long man. I had to sit at my desk for hours listening to your VO ”

” That’s your own fault for being insane. That's hours you could have spent doing something way more important ”

” That character is a masterpiece and you can't even appreciate it. I will not let you walk all over him.”

“ Oh, I’ll do more than walk all over him. I’ll run over him and then I’ll -  “

” But Ryan, you are only killing yourself!

” No, I’m not. That’s not me. I was tricked into doing so and you know it” Ryan had trouble finishing his sentence as he was laughing too much at Shane’s extra expression.

 “ Sure, you’re not. And my name isn’t Shane Madej”

” Isn’t it though, Bigfoot?”

” Sure isn’t, short stack” 

” Shut up, Shane” 

**_38 minutes_ **

” I'm hungry ”

” Again? Ryan we just ate that was the entire point of taking the elevator “ Shane laughed softly at this was the exact reason they argued about 40 minutes ago. 

” I know but I like to snack when I stress”

Shane thought about it for a second and brightness stroke his face as he remembered the goldfish he always carries in his bag. 

” Mh. I have some goldfish if you want.”

”Seriously? You're telling me this, now? Give me the bag” Ryan reached over Shane to grab the bag but Shane was quicker and moved it out of reach immediately.

”Hey easy there with the orders, Ricky G”

Ryan smiled and dropped his hand, accidentally resting it on Shane’s laps. 

” Oh, believe me, this wouldn’t have happened if Goldsworth were here”

” What? What would Ricky have done that could have saved us from this situation?”

Ryan took a stern face and paused. Staring at Shane who was trying not to laugh as he knew what was going to happen.

“  You’re asking too many questions now Madej. “

Shane broke and wheezed as he slaps his hand in his knees. Ryan tried his best not to break as well as he kept up his game.

“ Now reach over and give me the god damn bags if you don’t want to have any trouble”

” Jesus man. Ricky Goldsworth is scary.”

” You like him bossing you around, don’t lie “ 

Ryan winked and Shane was taken aback by the comment as they never take it that far, usually. He shook his head to push away any unwanted thoughts and reached for the bag himself, grabbing a handful. 

“ Here, try to catch it with your mouth“

Ryan moved to position himself in front of Shane, ready to catch it and nodded to signal Shane he was ready. Shane threw it and Ryan caught it easily on the first try. Shane nodded approvingly and they exchanged a high five.

“ Nice. At least we know that big mouth of yours is capable of doing other things than talking trash.“

If Ryan let his mind go another direction when Shane said that, he certainly didn't let it show.

 

**_45 minutes_ **

 “ Do you ever think about what would happen if we died”

Shane turned around, expecting to see a smile or amusement or some sort, but saw none. Ryan just stared into space, a stern and serious look on his face.

” Dude. We have an entire show based off that” Ryan scoffed and turned his head to look at Shane. A look of sadness flew in his eyes. 

” No, I mean what would happen if we died. One of us” 

Shane swallowed hard and frown, almost sadly. Mimicking his counter part’s action. They’ve never really talked about it before and the thought of it made Shane’s heart sting.

“ Oh” 

That’s all he could say. 

” Yeah. Do you?”

” Frankly,  no I don’t” 

Shane said honestly. Imagining Ryan dead was not one of his favorite thing to imagine.

“ Like what would happen to the show?”

Now that was an easy question for Shane.

” Well, we find someone else to do it” 

The show was Ryan’s baby. His legacy almost. If something were to happen to Shane, Ryan had to keep it going and vice-versa.

” I wouldn’t”

Ryan mumbled quietly, almost to himself. A bit hurt by Shane’s comment. That response raised a million questions in Shane’s mind. 

” Why? You replaced Brent” Shane said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Shane was totally replaceable to him.

  _It’s_ _not the same though._

_I don’t think I would be able to._

_It wouldn’t be the same without you._

is what Ryan really wanted to say, but the words just wouldn't come out.

” I.. “  Ryan sighed in desperation. An emotion on his face Shane couldn’t figure out. “ Yeah, I guess you’re right”

“ Ryan, what-“

As Shane was about to press more on the subject, the elevator started moving again. Ryan jumped up on his face, any sadness completely erased from his person like they didn’t even have the conversation. While Shane found himself dumbfounded at how much he wanted to stay. So many things left unsaid. The tension of the words flying around the air as Shane wondered what’s next.

Ryan extended a hand for Shane to grab, which he accepted gladly and balanced on his feet. They made it to their floor, Ryan almost running out of the elevator as soon as the doors open and for once in his life, Shane wasn’t okay with the answer remaining unsolved.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this sequel worthy? Let me know!
> 
> Thank you for stopping by!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it as it's always appreciated (:.  
> As always,  
> sincerely, your favorite ghouligan xx  
> P.s: I made a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/heyghoulligans) for my fics so you can access them there as well and you can come to say hi if you have any request for future fics I should write or if you just want to chat (:


End file.
